The present invention relates to a furniture component and, in particular, relates to a reversibly convertible furniture component having a variety of configurations which in turn provide for multiple uses.
Furniture components which provide comfortable seating have been known since ancient times. In modern times a desire for economical space utilization has been partially satisfied by dual-purpose seating components, such as sofas which convert to beds, chairs which recline or incline, and storage units under seating surfaces.
Another trend in modern furniture is the provision of modular furniture. Modular furniture units afford consumers economical semi-custom furniture adapted to a particular individual floor plan. For example, modular sofas are formed from combinations of linear or corner subsections each typically providing a single seating unit. Selecting and combining appropriate subsections can yield a sofa which is semi-custom adapted to a particular room and capable of seating a number of people.
It would be particularly desirable to provide new furniture components, suitable for use in modular furniture, which function in a first orientation as a seating unit and in a second orientation provide additional space-saving functions.